mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chomly
Chomly is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Chomly is a lethargic trash compactor. Keep your hands and feet away because he would eat pretty much anything that isn't nailed down. Like the other Fang Gang members he lives on weird farmland. Personality Chomly is possibly the craziest out of the Fang Gang, and possibly the craziest out of all the Mixels, even though this fact is not obvious from the beginning. He is possibly mentally deranged, as he drools near-constantly and appears to have anger issues, having to exact revenge when he feels wronged. He has personal space issues as well, as he has the tendency to talk very close to others, which does not help with his bad breath. He also does not care for his own safety at times, thanks to the fact he eats whatever he can get his hands on, which ended up costing him one of his teeth and having it replaced with a gold one. Physical Appearance Chomly is mostly brown in color. His body also acts as his face and is rectangular in shape. He has a forehead extension piece that houses two large eyes that are pressed together. He has a prominent lighter brown jawline. His bottom teeth contain two large exterior fangs and two small interior ones that point upwards. His upper jaw has two spaced buck teeth, the left buck tooth replaced by a golden one. He has a black mohawk on the top of his head, with pointed black ear-like extensions on the sides. A black stripe is in the center of his body. He has long brown hands with black claw-like fingers. He has short grey legs with long brown feet that have two darker brown toes on them. Ability Chomly is able to store any object into his mouth for later use and he also has bad breath that is strong enough to repel Nixels. Biography Early life Little is known about Chomly's past life. However, he managed to damage one of his teeth in the past and had to replace it with a gold tooth. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During a game of Log Toss with Jawg, the two of them manage to hit Flain and Slumbo with their log, causing the two of them to burn it in response. In retaliation, Chomly and Jawg trick Flain and Slumbo into Murping, and the two of them continue their game. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") His relationship seemingly patched up with Slumbo, he high fived him and Kraw a few times, demanding more, which made them Mix to keep up. In a state of estaticness, he demanded even more high fives, and threw a Cubit at the two of them. This end up creating a Murp that lost his balance and toppled on top of Chomly. ("High Five") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he was Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but returned back to normal later. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") His relationship with Flain seemingly fixed, he joined him in a picnic with Lunk and Zaptor, until they were interrupted by the Wiztastics advertising their latest show, which only left him unimpressed. ("Murp Romp") Memorable Quotes *''"Log toss!" ''- Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *"I say we tricks em'...and mix em'! Hee hee hee hee hee..." ''- Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *"Ha! Beat that!"'' - Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"Six! SIX! I GOT SIX!"'' - Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20..."'' - Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEEES!! MOOOOOOOOORE!!!" ''- Chomly, High Five *''"High-five!" Chomly, High Five *"Hurry up, Lunk! Balk's party's on the top floor!" ''- Chomly, Elevator Set Information Chomly was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41512 and contains 68 pieces. Chomly's in-booklet code is OMN1VORO4S, which is Omnivorous when decoded. Trivia *He has a gold tooth from chipping one of his original ones due to his eating patterns. **This means that he is the only Mixel to have a differently colored tooth. *His name is a pun on the word "chomp". *He is the Fang Gang Mixel to come with a Nixel. *One of his distinguishing features is his eyes, which point in different directions and have different-sized pupils in the cartoon. *He seems to store a lot of things in his mouth, like a cake, a log, or Cubits, similar to a squirrel. *He did not appear in the shorts until he made his debut in Fang Gang Log Toss. *He is the tallest of the Fang Gang. *His voice is different in Elevator. * He has the most pieces out of the Fang Gang. * His name is sometimes misspelled as "Chomley". * He is the only Series 2 Mixel that has yet to mix in the cartoon. ** However, he may have mixed off-screen in the Mixed Up Special. * He is the first Mixel to use sharp toe pieces for teeth. * Chomly was colored slightly differently in his early artwork. * Chomly is the only member of the Fang Gang without an "A" or a "G" in his name. ** He is also the only Mixel who's name begins with C. * He is the only Mixel yet that is known to have odor. In this case, it's bad breath. **Although, this has yet to appear in the TV series. *Chomly's LEGO sets have a habit of underselling, often leading to multiple packages of his set remaining in-store during future series' selling points. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Fang Gang Log Toss *High Five *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Fang Gang Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Nixel Included Category:Brown Category:Elemental Mouth Category:High-pitched voices Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Underbite Category:Hints of gold